Pokuta Gadreela
by Nigaki
Summary: Spojrzał w oczy Deana i dostrzegł w nich coś bardzo dobrze mu znanego. Zdradę.


Nic nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Kiedy Metatron kazał mu zabić, nie spodziewał się, że będzie chodzić o Abnera. Miało to sens, to był test lojalności i prawie go oblał. Kiedy jeszcze siedzieli w więzieniu, razem z Abnerem trzymali się nawzajem przy życiu. Gdy Thaddeus go torturował, myśl o przyjacielu czekającym na niego w celi, pozwalała mu wytrzymać ból. Potrzebowali siebie, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Dlatego właśnie opanował go gniew, gdy dowiedział się, że Abner już go nie potrzebuje do szczęścia. Wystarczyła mu ludzka rodzina. Zdenerwowało go to tak bardzo, że na krótką chwilę zapomniał o wątpliwościach i z premedytacją rozciął przyjacielowi gardło, zabijając go na miejscu.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co uczynił. Ciało Sama zareagowało momentalnie, bombardując go reakcjami chemicznymi z mózgu. Nie był w stanie ich kontrolować, poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie tak mocne, że aż żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Pierwszy raz czuł coś takiego, był pewien, że to Sam wyrzuca go ze swojego ciała, ale to było niemożliwe, jego dusza dalej była w stanie głębokiego snu.

Z trudem dotarł do kuchni, gdzie ni z tego ni z owego zwymiotował do zlewu. Nudności męczyły go kilka minut, wystarczająco długo, by po pewnym czasie nie miał już czym wymiotować. Gdy skończył, gardło go paliło, ale zignorował ten ból i odkręcił wodę, by zmyć krew z rąk. Chciał się jej pozbyć jak najszybciej, by nie przypominała mu o tym, co zrobił, ale nie ważne jak mocno szorował, krew nie schodziła.

Castiel pozbawiający go przytomności był wręcz zbawieniem, dzięki temu nie musiał znowu odczuwać poczucia winy, które i tak podążało za nim odkąd tylko wpuścił Lucyfera do Edenu. Gdy jednak się obudził, natychmiast zapragnął z powrotem zasnąć. Nie mógł się ruszyć, spętali go i zamierzali go torturować jak kiedyś Thaddeus. Ogarnął go strach, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać, nie chciał, by to przeciwko niemu wykorzystali. Zamiast tego udawał, że go to nie rusza, że nie przeraża go fakt, że oślizgły demon zamierza mu grzebać w mózgu. Próbował się uwolnić, zagroził nawet, że zabije Sama choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Nie podziałało i demon przystąpił do pracy.

Kiedy był torturowany, znowu znalazł się w swojej celi w niebie. Przypomniał sobie każdy bolesny dotyk Thaddeusa, każde poparzenie świętym ogniem, każde rozcięcie ciała anielskim ostrzem. Omal nie wpadł wtedy w panikę, ale powstrzymał się. Wiedział, że nie mogą torturować go długo, nie w tym ciele, więc kiedyś na pewno skończą. Nie zrobili jednak tego wystarczająco szybko i poznali jego prawdziwe imię.

Spodziewał się furii Castiela, ale i tak sprawiła ona, że znienawidził się jeszcze bardziej. Chyba nie było na tym świecie istoty, która nienawidziłaby samej siebie tak mocno, jak on. Z wyjątkiem jednej. Dean Winchester ze swoją nienawiścią do własnej osoby mógłby być jego bratnią duszą. Powodem, dla którego zaoferował mu pomoc w związku z Samem nie była tylko chęć odkupienia win, ale także to, że byli tacy podobni i chciał mu oszczędzić tego, co sam czuł. Jak zwykle jednak tylko wszystko zepsuł.

Spojrzał w oczy Deana i dostrzegł w nich coś bardzo dobrze mu znanego.

Zdradę.

Widział to już kiedyś w oczach własnego rodzeństwa i tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz bolało. Nigdy nie chciał by do tego wszystkiego doszło, nie chciał nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Gdy usłyszał modlitwy Deana, nie taki był jego plan. Chciał pomóc, naprawdę, ale wolność była zbyt kusząca. W bunkrze, w ciele Sama i w obecności Deana był bezpieczny jak nigdy przedtem, nie chciał tego zostawiać zbyt szybko, dlatego ociągał się z leczeniem. Prędzej czy później musiałby odejść, ale chciał przeciągnąć tę chwilę, jak tylko się dało, a potem spróbować zdobyć przyjaźń Winchesterów. Myślał, że w końcu znalazł dom, spokój. Że znalazł przyjaciół. Castiel był ich przyjacielem, więc czemu on by nie mógł?

To nie miało już znaczenia. Teraz było już za późno, bo zawiódł zaufanie Deana, pierwszej od tysięcy lat osoby, która dała mu szansę na odkupienie swoich win nawet lepszą niż Metatron. Nie powinien był nigdy go słuchać, ale bał się, że jego sekret się wyda i wszystkie anioły będą go ścigać. Wtedy nawet bunkier nie stanowiłby żadnej ochrony. Z tego samego powodu kazał wyrzucić na bruk Castiela, gdy ten był najbardziej narażony na krzywdę.

Gdyby tylko pokładał więcej wiary w Deana tak jak brat, nie doszłoby do tego. Winchesterowie zawsze potrafili zdziałać cuda, ochroniliby go. Myślał nawet o tym, by błagać go o wybaczenie, ale nic by to nie dało. Wiedział ze wspomnień Sama, że Dean Winchester ma dobre serce, ale potrafił być też żądny zemsty, a to jej właśnie teraz chciał. Nie miał wyboru, musiał pozostać wierny Metatronowi, nic lepszego go nie czekało. Dość już osób zdradził, by zrobić to po raz kolejny, nawet jeśli jedyne czego pragnął, to wybaczenia Deana, Sama i Castiela.

Może kiedyś, jeśli tu nie zginie, to jakoś się im zrehabilituje. Może. Obiecał to sobie.

* * *

><p>I udało mu się. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu i podjąć innych decyzji, ale mógł uratować człowieka, który dał mu szansę. W swoich ostatnich chwilach pomodlił się po raz ostatni.<p>

- Ocal mojego zbawiciela, Castielu - poprosił. - I powiedz Samowi, że przepraszam.

Odkupił swoje winy i ze spokojem oddał się w ramiona Śmierci.


End file.
